En toute amitié
by LegMa
Summary: Ziva se perd dans la rue après une soirée dans un bar. Horreur. Heureusement que super Tony ne dort pas ;


_Quand je ne poste pas du côté de Stargate Atlantis, c'est ici ^^ Oui, j'aime jouer au yoyo...Mais dès fois, je m'y perds ! Pour preuve, j'avais faillit poster ma fic SGA dans la partie NCIS ...non mais quel boulet je suis !! Bref... Allez, c'est partie pour les formalités._

**Auteur : **_Legma_

**Titre : **_En toute amitié_

**Ship: **_Tiva, c'te question ! _

**Spoiler : **_Aucun ! La fic n'est pas dans une saison en particulier._

**Rating:** _T ? mais bon, c'est pas non plus trash, hein ! Une NC normale, quoi ...allez, on met ça dans K+_

**Résumé **: _Ziva se perd dans la rue après une soirée dans un bar. Anh, mais que faire ? Hé hé, appeler super Tony, à la rescousse, pardi' ! ^^_

**Disclaimer :** _La série et les personnages, ne sont toujours pas à moi, et " En toute amitié" appartient à la chanteuse Jeanne Cherhal (et pas Benoit ! xD ! Ironique pour un Tiva, non ? ouais, y a que moi que ça fait marrer, bref)_

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'ai pas encore vu de NC de ce genre, alors je me suis dit, " Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est un moyen comme un autre... " et voilà ce que ça donne ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira,_

_Très bonne lecture ;) _

****************

**En toute amitié**

Il doit être 2h du matin et je déambule dans la rue doucement, sans même me soucier où je vais. L'air est si doux qu'après plusieurs verres dans ce bar étouffant, ça me fait du bien. Cependant, je me rends compte que je commence à fatiguer. Je me décide alors, de rentrer chez moi. Je traverse une rue, puis une autre et là je me stoppe. Je ne reconnais plus rien. Impossible de me souvenir de ce quartier ni même si mon immeuble est proche. Je soupire d'énervement puis me penche sur des solutions. Plusieurs me viennent mais aucune n'est envisageable à cette heure… En plus de cela, les rues sont désertes ! Autant juste avant, le calme était apaisant, mais là ça devient irritant voire effrayant. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance. Bon, je pourrai très bien revenir sur mes pas mais je ne sais même pas par où je suis passée. Je soupire une énième fois, puis prends mon téléphone en main, comme dans l'espoir de le voir sonner. Chose qu'il ne fait pas, bien évidemment. Je me mets alors à penser à Tony… Le connaissant, il aurait sûrement trouvé une référence à un film et… Tony ! Mais bien sûr, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt ! Je me précipite alors sur les touches.

**En ****toute amitié, je t'appelle dans la nuit  
Même au-delà de minuit, tu réponds  
**

Je souris de soulagement, en attendant ta voix. Je suis tellement rassurée que tu aies décroché, que j'en oublie de répondre. Avec une certaine gêne, je te demande si je te réveille. A ma grande surprise, tu réagis calmement en me disant que tu es toujours disponible pour moi… J'exprime un rire en secouant la tête. Même sobre, tu réagis comme un saoul. Je reprends mes esprits en entendant ta question, puis j'y réponds.

**En ****toute amitié, je te dis je suis perdue  
Tu me guides par les rues et les ponts  
**

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te moquer de moi, c'est… assez bien, je dois dire. Non, je ne suis pas complètement ivre, mais il faut avouer que ça fait du bien de ne pas être seule… Je t'écoute, et après une dizaine de minutes, je me rends compte que, finalement, je n'étais pas si loin. C'est idiot de ma part. Je devrai faire plus attention, mais tu me défends en disant que vu l'heure et le manque de lumières, il est tout à fait normal que je me sois perdue.

**En****toute amitié, tu me raccompagnes chez moi  
Avec le son de ta voix c'est galant  
**

Je souris à tes paroles. Tu ne me vois pas et pourtant je sens que tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu renchéris sur un ton charmeur, que c'était une excuse pour te parler. Je souris de plus belle. Décidemment tu ne t'arrête jamais… Je coince mon téléphone avec mon épaule puis je me mets à rechercher mes clefs. Avec du mal, je les sors de mon sac et entreprends d'ouvrir la porte. Puis, une fois la lumière du salon ouverte, je dépose mes affaires et te remercie de m'avoir aidée. J'en ris encore, honteuse de cette situation. Alors que je m'apprêtais à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, je m'arrête, troublée par le son de ta voix.

**En toute amitié, ce soir tu n'es pas serein,  
Tu as besoin de quelqu'un c'est troublant. **

Je fais comme si rien n'était, et continue de t'écouter.C'est étrange, maisj'ai l'impression que mon appel est arrivé au bon moment. Pourtant, je n'essaye pas de te questionner pour savoir si tout va bien. Je ne veux surtout pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis, faut avouer que ta présence n'est pas désagréable… Sans même me préoccuper de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, je me dirige spontanément, vers la salle de bain et me défais de ces vêtements qui me pèsent. Ce n'est qu'en t'entendant me demander si je veux que tu me laisses, que je me rends compte de ma position. Gênée de savoir que je suis nue et que tu pourrais très bien m'imaginer, je te réponds malicieusement si c'est ce que tu veux. C'est une de mes carapaces. Agir autrement que mon état actuel. Cela dit, est-ce bien un moyen de ne pas montrer mon trouble ?

**  
****En ****toute amitié, je me fais couler un bain  
Téléphone dans la main je m'y plonge **

Finalement, tu restes. Je m'en doutais… et j'avoue que ça me convient. Je mets le haut-parleur et dépose le portable sur le rebord de la baignoire. C'est tellement plus simple et ça me permet de me détendre dans l'eau bouillante. Je commence alors à jouer avec la mousse et rigole de bon cœur à ce que tu me racontes. Je savais bien que tu finirais par faire une référence à un quelconque film… Et puis, tu redeviens sérieux et prends une autre intonation.

**En ****toute amitié, tu voudrais être un gel douche,  
Une bulle qui me touche, une éponge **

Cette déclaration me laisse sans voix tandis que la tienne est rauque. J'aimerai tant que tu sois devant moi afin que je puisse lire dans tes yeux… Qu'attends-tu exactement ? Tu commences alors à me décrire sensuellement, le tracé que tu fais virtuellement sur ma peau. Aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche, tellement je suis désarçonnée.

**En ****toute amitié, c'est vrai je suis pire que nue  
Sous la mousse en ingénue bien naïve **

Impossible de me cacher sous ma carapace. J'apparais innocente sous ton monologue. Et puis, à ma grande surprise, mes mains suivent tes paroles, caressant ma peau lascivement. D'abord mon cou, puis mes bras, tu me fais descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine et là… un souffle s'échappe de ma bouche, sans retenue. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est horrible. Maintenant tu me taquines, me disant que t'ignorais que tu me faisais tant d'effets. Et alors tu recommences ton manège, et je soupir de bien-être une fois de plus.

**En ****toute amitié, tu frémis au bout du fil  
Je joue à l'ado futile et j'esquive **

Insouciante, je décide de mettre un terme à ce changement, et sors de l'eau. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça, surtout pas avec toi… Je m'essuie rapidement, puis m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir avant de reprendre le téléphone au bout duquel tu ne cesses de me faire du rentre dedans. Avec un semblant de contenance, je te propose, plutôt que de te supplier, d'arrêter de jouer à ça. Mais tu ne veux pas !

**En toute amitié****, tu as relativement **

**Envi d'être mon amant pour ce soir  
**

J'essaye alors te t'expliquer, tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, qu'on ne peut pas, que cela pourrait nous mener bien loin, que l'on joue avec le feu et qu'on pourrait le regretter mais… mais toi tu trouves d'autres raisons. Tu me murmures que cela peut être une expérience intéressante, que tu ne pourras pas regretter ce moment en ma compagnie et que ça ne peut que me faire du bien, les cieux étant exquis à atteindre.

**En ****toute amitié, je me couche sur mon lit,  
Tout cela est très joli mais faut voir **

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me laisse entraîner dans ton fantasme !Je m'interroge… Est-ce vraiment un fantasme ? Ce n'est qu'un de tes fantasmes ? Tu me réponds alors que le téléphone rose est une chose mais que ce que tu désires c'est bien plus que prendre du plaisir en cette soirée d'insomnie. Avec douceur, tu m'avoues que ce n'est pas une chose que tu ferais avec n'importe qu'elle fille… Je me surprends alors, à sourire tendrement. Mais je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête… Soudain, je sors de mes pensées lorsque tu me demandes si c'est réciproque. Bien sûr ! Et là je me mords la lèvre, réalisant que j'ai parlé beaucoup trop vite. Mais ça à l'air de te faire sourire et tu commences alors…**  
**

**En ****toute amitié, tu décris un peu mon corps  
Que tu ne connais encore que de loin,  
**

Tu es si précis dans ta description qu'instinctivement, mes yeux se ferment. La sensation est tellement plus prenante… Je me surprends alors, une fois de plus, à caresser les parties de mon corps qui fondent sous ta voix. Mais comment fais-tu ? J'ai été entraîné pour résister mais là, je perds tous mes moyens. Tu me susurres que tu me parsèmes de baiser sur tout le corps, ceux-ci devenant plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Puis, tu t'attardes sur mes seins que ma main droite vient alors masser. C'est tellement bon. Je bascule la tête en arrière et…

**En ****toute amitié, je soupire à ton oreille  
Mais c'est parce que j'ai sommeil plus ou moins  
**

Tu ris à cette excuse que tu qualifies de « minable », alors que je te dis que c'est en partie vrai. J'ai passé la soirée dans un bar, vidant des verres entiers, et la nuit est bien entamée… parfaitement bien entamée… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas t'avouer que ce que je vis en cet instant me fais du bien… Seulement, tu sais parfaitement que je prends du plaisir. Et tu insistes pour que j'avoue. Non, je peux tenir, on ne peut pas, c'est… oh, c'est tellement bon. Et voilà, je gémis encore. Je t'entends malgré la chaleur qui m'envahit, que tu m'accompagnes dans cet état, et là…

**  
****En ****toute amitié, suspendu à ton portable  
Tu m'allonges sur la table virtuellement **

Tout va beaucoup trop vite… Tu me mordilles les seins, tes mains écartant mes cuisses dans la foulée. Je sens que le plaisir n'est pas loin, le désir s'accumulant en nous. Tu descends alors ta langue, traçant une ligne désireuse de finir sa course à mon intimité. Transportée par tes dires, ma main se positionne à l'endroit même où ta langue s'aventure, et là j'entreprends des caresses légères. J'entends ta respiration hachée et ça ne me fait que gémir de plus belle. Et tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là…

**En ****toute amitié, tu es le dieu de l'amour  
Jusqu'à la pointe du jour tu me prends **

**  
**Et le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé, c'est de me pénétrer. Et lorsque tu commences tes mouvements, mes doigts décident, d'un commun accord, de te suivre dans ce ballet. J'ai chaud, j'ai tellement chaud… mais c'est fabuleux. Alors que mon autre main vient se glisser dans mes cheveux, tu accélères et mes doigts t'imitent. Nos respirations s'unissent dans cet échange. Je me cambre, je gémis, je me retiens comme je peux à la couverture. Le désir est à son apogée, et il nous enveloppe tous les deux, pour ensuite nous libérer. Nous reprenons notre souffle et nos esprits sans même se parler. Il m'est impossible de m'exprimer après cela, et il en est de même pour toi. Je sens alors la fatigue reprendre le dessus et, désolée de te quitter comme cela, je ferme les yeux murmurant avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, un « merci », que tu me renvois.

**En**** toute amitié, lorsque je m'endors enfin  
Tu raccroches d'une main fatiguée**

Toi-même, tu as pris du plaisir à cet échange. Etait-ce cette envie qui te perturbait ? En tout cas, le fait que je me sois perdue était un mal pour un bien, je ne peux le nier. Même si jamais je n'aurai pensé que je ferai ça un jour ! Il faut croire que j'ai perdu de mon entraînement lorsque j'étais en Israël… A moins que ce ne soit qu'avec toi… C'est même fort probable. Tu as réussi à me déstabiliser avec une telle facilité, que cela en est inquiétant… Cela dit, j'ai aimé, et toi aussi alors…

**En ****toute amitié, félicitons-nous tout bas  
Car une amitié comme ça c'est sacré  
**

Oh oui…

**En ****toute amitié, félicitons-nous tout bas car une amitié comme ça c'est sacré.**

**FIN**

****************

_**Tadam ! C'est la fin ! =D **_

_**Alors, cette NC par téléphone, bien ou pas ? J'avoue qu'au début, j'étais pas très chaude (sans jeu de mot) pour cette version, et puis, après presque un mois sans la lire, revenir dessus m'a fais changer d'avis. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu... **_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et gros bisous ! **_

**_A+ _;) **

**RAH, ça ne veut pas se mettre à gauche toute ! ça m'énerve quand ça bug !!!! Bon, pas grave, ça restera au centre ! **

**Re RAH ! ça déconne, et maintenant tout se met à gauche ! Il se fiche de moi, ou quoi ? o_O**


End file.
